


Wasted on the liveing

by SelfawareShipper



Series: Life after death [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst, Cheating, Ghost Sex, Haunting, I'm sorry it's real bad, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Really bad writeing, Smut, Suicide, babys first fic, ghost smith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfawareShipper/pseuds/SelfawareShipper
Summary: when trott moves in to his home, smith decided to have some ghostly fun with him.





	1. Moveing in

“You can't just put it there!” Sjin complained, making Sips groan loudly and almost collapse over the heavy chair he was heaving around the living room of Trott’s new house. 

“It's fine,” Sips sighed out in exasperation. After a full day spent moving heavy objects, the architects sudden interest in home decor was the last thing he wanted to deal with. 

“It's in the middle of the room Sips. At least put it in the corner or something, it looks awful.” Sjin pouted, pointing at the corner on the other side of the room.

“Come on, he can just move it later,” Sips wined, giving him an annoyed look. 

“Well if we're going to do a job then I think we should do it right.” Sjin shot back. “Why even move it at all if he's just going to have to fix it later!”

“So it's not in the fucking truck anymore Sjin. Chrissss, can you please help me with this.” Sips groaned, shooting a pleading look over to where Trott stood, watching them with an amused grin. 

“Your on your own mate.” Trott laughed, shaking his head. “I think it looks nice over there any way.” 

“See, see! I told you.” Sjin said, pointing at Trott.

“What, I… Oh come on. There's no point in moving the fucking chair.” Sips said, burying his face in his hands. Looking between his fingers to catch Trott’s proud grin, clearly happy with himself for successfully furthering the argument. 

“Sssssipps come on, just move the goddamn chair!” Sjin pouted

“You fucking move it, im done.” sips said, flopping down on the chair. 

“Fine i will.” sjin said sticking his tongue out at sips. “Or i would if you'd get up.” sjin said, crossing his arms. 

“Nah” sips said, crossing his arms behind his head.

“Come one, can't you jus-” sjin was cut of by sips suddenly grabbing his arm and pulling him down on to his lap. Causing sjin to let out a startled squeak. 

“Nope.” sips said again, before locking lips with the man on his lap. Sjin laughed softly before kissing back.

“Annnnnddd that's my que to go check out the addic.” Trott say, heaving one of the large cardboard boxes lying on the floor.

“Have fun with that.” Sips hummed in to sjins lips. 

“Yeah, have fun fucking on my chair.” Trott replied waving behind him as made his way up the stairs and to the upper floor. 

It really was a nice house. A newer Farm style two story. Full AC, full electric, working pipes, hell it was even in an okay neighborhood. The kind of house you'd raise a family in, definitely not the kind of place a film school dropout with a barely above minimum wage job should have. It had just been blind luck that he had found the house when it was so cheap, even more luck he had found a job near by. Things finally seemed to be turning good for Trott, and he intended to keep it that way.

He smiled to himself as he reached up for the hatch at the end of the hall, yanking the cord. the wooden door to swing down and thick pull out stairs to quickly slid out and on to the hall floor with a bang that echoed through the house and causing a loud startled Yelp down stairs. Soon followed by sips deep teasing laughter and Sjin's defensive whining. 

Trott laughed to himself and began his way up the stair, listening to the laughing that quickly turned into arguing that very suddenly went to silence. As Finally heaved the box heavy on to the landing and followed it up he sighed. He really hopes they don't actually shag in his new house


	2. Ghost storys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the writeing suddenly gets hella worse at the end of the chapter.

Dime gray light filled the attic from a small window in the corner of the room. Filling the room with shadows. But Giveing enough light from trott to see the many boxes and bags filling the upper room, clearly left from the last owners. Trott sighed in annoyance, just more bull shit to clean. 

It was when trott went to set down the box that the room filled with sound. A large stack of boxes tumbled to the floor. Startled trott jumped back with a loud Yelp. His back hit the wall and sent him on to the ground with a loud thud.

“Shit Chris you ok?” Sips called from the bottom of the stairs.

“Y-yeah. I'm fine.” Trott studded, sitting up. Two sets of footsteps quickly came up the stairs. 

“ what happened man?” sips asked, his look of concern quickly replaced with a lazy amused grin. 

“Oh some boxes just fell. Startled me.” trott muttered rubbing the back of his neck, suddenly slightly embarrassed by his over reaction. sips light out a quite tisk of a laugh.

“god you're as jumpy as sjin.” he said in an amused voice, reaching a hand out to help the other man up. trott quickly accepted it and was quickly, and slightly violently yanked to his unsteady feet, making him wobble and fall back on to the floor. Sips, who had already been holding back his laughter let go, almost doubling over in laughter. 

“Yeah ha fucking ha.” trott muttered pulling himself back on to his feat. 

“how did this beam break?” sjin questioned. causing the other two men to jump. not even noticing that he had entered the addic. he stood at the top of the stares, one hand resting on a cracked support beam. his face was calm, though his body was visibly tensed. his voice was odd mix of worry and a curiosity that made him seem even more tense. trott paused, his face fell. 

“. Th-the last owner… killed himself up here. i guess that's why the beams broken. Also why this place was so cheap i guess.” trott muttered, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. glancing over to sjin, who shot his hand away from the beam as if it had bit him.

“jesus.” sips muttered, coughing slightly, just trying to cut through the silence. 

“w-well some of the reason i got it so cheap. the woman who owned it was a fucking nutter. really you should have seen her, real superstitious, she lined the windows with fucken salt.” trott laughed, trying desperately to break through the thick awkward that had filled the room. while it didn't seem to pull sjin from whatever moment he was haveing it did seem to spark sips notice. 

“god damn, really.” sips laughed, shaking his head. 

“yeah, she kept babbling on about a ghost or something, would not shut up about i…” trott began to rant

“a ghost?” sjin questioned suddenly, startling trott. “A ghost of who?” 

“uh… yeah, a ghost.” trott paused. “of the last owner i think actually.” he added softly. There was another long pause that sjin spent staring up that the broken beam. Trott coughed befor turning back to sips “ b-but really you should have seen the amount of herb and salt that was on the floors, i spent like..” trott was once agin cut off.

“so he died up here.” sjin muttered, he eyes shot around the room. “i know i felt something.” he muttered softly.. 

“sjin, really… can you calm down with the ghost stuff.you know its bullshit.” sips muttered, resting his face in his palm and glancing to sjin through his fingers. 

“its not bullshit, i've seen it.” he muttered. sips opened his mouth to respond though sjin cut him off “whatever sips, fine.but either way can we go down stairs,this place gives me the creeps, ghost or not.” sjin said, shivering slightly before starting his way down stairs.

“i can agree with that. it looks like a horror movie up here.” sips said, fallowing him down. 

“no wonder you want to leave then, you'd die first.” sjin called back at him. 

“would not, at the very least i'd be the handsome love interests that sacrifices himself at the end.” sips replayed proudly, placing his hand on his chest. 

“no, you'd definitely die first. the sluts always die first.” sjin laughed wrapping an arm around sips when he was even with him on the landing.

“then he would die first.” sips pointed back at trott. 

“Rude, not wrong, but rude.” trott said, jumping down the last step landing with a loud thump on the carpeted floor.

“See, though you'd definitely die second. Nerds always do.” sips said, poking sjin's chest.

“Bull shit i would!” sjin laughed pushing sips and turning down the hall. 

“You absolutely would.” sips said, getting his footing and jogging to catch up with sjin.

“The asshole dies before the nerd sips.” trott yelled after them

“Luckily there's none of those here.” said from the top of the stares. 

Tortt laughed about to yell back a retort when a the air around him suddenly got thick and hot. The smell of dust becoming almost overwhelming. I could feel eyes on him and His heart ponded in his chest. He blinked rapidly as if he would suddenly see someone, standing there inches from him. taking a shaky breath before closing his eyes and slowly began to reach a twitching hand in front of him, almost expecting to feel someone there, as if his eyes were tricking him. 

“chris, lunch mate?” sips voice tore through the silence around him, trott jumped eyes flying open. The air around him returning to normal, only leaving the faint scent of dust. 

“A-ah, yeah… yeah.” trott stuttered before shaking his head. “You're just stressed.” he muttered to himself before taking a breath and heading down stars.


End file.
